


Alternate Possibilities

by zarabithia



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: In a very a/u of the Animated Series, Dick and Clark raise a baby Robin together.





	Alternate Possibilities

The problem with Superman has always been that he knew when you’re up to something. It was true when Dick was a gawky teenage sidekick trying to steal a glance at Superman’s ass, and it was true the morning after Dick had decided he wanted Jason to stay with them.

So, despite the fact that Jason was still slumbering peacefully when Clark landed on the fire escape outside his apartment , Dick was not at all surprised to see the same raised eyebrow that had been tossed in his direction after one too many staring sessions as a horny teenager directed at him once again as he slid into his lover’s waiting arms. Despite the wary look, Clark reciprocated in kind, only ending the kiss at the exact minute that Dick needed his mouth to breathe again.

"How was patrol?" Dick asked innocently, fighting the urge to moan in appreciation at the feel of Clark’s wrists locking around his waist.

"Mmm. Standard fare."

"Lost kittens, deranged scientists, and drug-pushing pimps?"

"You left out the ‘oh,my’ at the end."

"Trust the Kansas boy to bring a Wizard of Oz reference."

"Always. You left out the Earthquake in Indianapolis, too."

"Luthor?"

"Mmmhmm." Clark’s arms tightened around arm protectively, as they always did at the mention of Superman’s greatest nemesis and Dick fought the urge to skip their conversation all together. Jason probably wouldn’t wake up for another couple of hours. . .

"Your patrol seems to have been slightly more significant," Clark stated, interrupting all of Dick’s salacious thoughts with an incline of his head and a knowing smile.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your house guest snores louder than you and Shayera combined," Clark answered, and though Dick felt foolish for not realizing that the sound of Jason sleeping in his apartment would have tipped Superman off to the kid’s presence, he was relieved to know that he hadn’t done anything to tip Clark off to something being wrong.

"Yeah, he’s pretty loud. . .once he finally gets to sleep," Dick agreed, reluctantly pulling away. He balanced himself on the railing of the fire escape while Clark leaned casually against the building. "His name’s Jason Todd. I caught him trying to steal the tires off the neighbor‘s car."

"And you brought him home with you, instead of taking him to the police?"

Dick sighed and shifted on the railing, because no matter how old he got, disappointing Superman was never something he wanted to do. "He’s only. . . he says he’s fourteen, but he can’t be older than twelve."

"Ah," Clark said, in the kind of irritating voice that bordered so close to arrogant that it kind of made Dick want to slap him. It was a refreshing change of pace from the every day perfection of the other man. "And you’ve decided to take him in, train him as your very own Robin?"

"He can’t be Robin," Dick corrected, trying to hide the bitterness that wanted to creep in, no matter how nice that Tim kid had turned out to be. "Bruce already has a Robin."

"There’s more to being Robin than just a name," Clark reminded, crossing his arms in the infamous Superman pose. "You want to take him in, train him, make him more than he was when you met him."

"Well, making him more than a thief isn’t hard."

Clark ignored him. "You’ve met - and will continue to meet - your fair share of thieves. You haven’t - and won’t be able to - bring them all home with you. What makes this one different? Why is he special?"

Dick curled his hands underneath him, using his balance to allow him to rock on his hands. "I’ve always wondered what would happen to me, if Bruce hadn’t taken me in. Would I have become the man I did? Would I have still helped others? Or would I have become what we fight every night and day?"

"Dick - " Clark began, but Dick shook his head, ending the assurance before it could begin.

"That’s what I see in this kid, Clark. I see the boy I might have become if Bruce hadn’t been there to pick me up. . . Bruce isn’t here this time, but I am. And I want to help him."

There were times Clark simply moved too fast. This was one of them, and Dick felt himself wrapped in a hug before he even registered Clark move. "I love you. And of course you want to help."

"I . . ." Dick leaned into the hug, squeezing Clark tighter. "I kind of hoped I wouldn’t have to do it by myself."

"You won’t. We’ll figure it out together."

"Really?" Because no matter how long they’d been together, it suddenly occurred to Dick that what he was asking went far beyond the bounds of boyfriend obligation.

Clark stepped back, pulling Dick to his feet. "Our Robin. Our responsibility."

"That’s good. . .because I kind of have no idea what I’m doing."

"Neither do I. But we’ll figure it out," Clark promised. "Together."


End file.
